Penny For Your Thoughts
"Penny For Your Thoughts" ''' is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on November 19, 1994) Plot The episode begins with Mr. Bumpy lifting up a heavy piggy bank, he mutters to himself that it is so close yet so far away, he peeks through the slot in the piggy bank and plans to open it. First Bumpy picks up a silver meat mallet and tries to smash the piggy bank, but when he hits it the hammer head shatters. Bumpy tosses the mallet away and comes back pushing a dentist operating table. He picks up the drill and rides it like a jack hammer, but the piggy bank remains upbroken. Bumpy then appears riding a train and tries to run it over but the train crashes and he falls off the shelf. Bumpy gets back on the shelf, he does a bow and tries to karate chop it but only hurts his hand. Bumpy becomes frustrated and pushes the piggy bank off the shelf, the piggy bank hits the floor then bounces up into the air and lands on top of Bumpy, while he is squashed under the heavy piggy bank. Later, it shows Mr. Bumpy carrying the heavy piggybank and dropping it into a catapult. Bumpy tries to let go of the piggy bank but his hands are stuck under it, the catapult is then released and Bumpy screams as he is flung into the air. Bumpy crashes into the wall and lands on the floor, the piggy bank lands on top of him again and his eyes bulge in pain. Eventually, Bumpy is sitting on the floor by himself trying to come up of a way to get some loot. Squishington enters and ask Mr. Bumpy "A penny for your thoughts", just then a penny drops out of the sky and hits Bumpy on the head. Bumpy then takes the old saying litterally and realizes that he will get a penny every time he has a thought. Mr. Bumpy then puts his finger to his head and tries to think as hard as he can, but struggles to think of anything. Squishington looks up to see if anything is happening, Bumpy then says that it's funny because it worked the last time. Squishington looks inside Bumpy's head with a doctor's ear tool, he shouts out "Hello" and the voice echoes around in Bumpy's head. Squish then comes with a diagnoisis that Bumpy doesn't have a thought in his head. Bumpy then becomes melodramatic and begs Squishington to tell him how to think. Bumpy then tells Squish that he always has random thoughts in his head and begs him to tell him his secret. Squishington then tells Bumpy that he is a natual born thinker and ideas just come to him, he then stops to ponder and comes up with an idea. Later, Mr Bumpy is shown wearing a mechanical thinking hat on his head, Squish then turns on the switch and the hat starts clinking and shaking. Bumpy doesn't feel any different and Squish says that maybe he should turn it up just a little. Squish then turns the dial on the helmet and cranks it up all the way. The thinking hat goes berserk and Bumpy becomes overloaded and starts shaking out of control. The thinking helmet explodes and Bumpy is left in a daze, Squish ask if it worked and Bumpy mutters "hello, have we met?" Mr Bumpy is then shown meditating and struggling to have a thought. Bumpy then believes it is hopeless and he isn't born to be a thinker. Squishington then enters with a food serving tray and says all he needs is a little "brain food", Squish then lifts up the tray revealing to be a pink fish with green lips, Squish then and tells Bumpy "bon appetite". Just then, the Fish comes alive and tells Bumpy if he tries he will give him such a pinch, the angry fish then slaps Bumpy hard with his tail and Bumpy falls to the ground. Squishy watches the fish walk away, he mutters that maybe they should try smaller portions and the fish leaves in a huff. Soon, Mr. Bumpy is shown with electrical wires attached to his head connected to a box of explosives, Squishington tells Bumpy that he has a metal block and does have thoughts in his head but have trouble coming through. Squishington concludes that it's like a log jam and they have to unclog his brain and the thoughts will come through. Bumpy then ask how, and Squishington says with plastic explosives. Bumpy ask if this will hurt and Squish says according to the plastic sportsman magazines it will be as painless as taking off a band aid. The scene then cuts to a kid having a band aid pulled off and screams, Squishington then pushes down the trigger and it explodes. Bumpy is then shown burnt and blackened, he then coughs up a pile of logs and Squish says that he unclogged the jam. Bumpy then believes that it worked, he then stops to think and a penny drops onto his head. Bumpy is successful and announces that he can think. Bumpy becomes overwhelmed with knowledge, he then concludes that two plus two is four, he comes up with an answer to a name of a capital and then realizes what Scotsmen wear under their kilts and a few more pennies fall onto his head. Later that night, the entire bedroom is filled with mountains of pennies, covering the floors, windows and shelves all in gigantic piles. Molly Coddle has accompanied the group and looks at the endless piles of pennies. Squishington complements Bumpy on his thinking skills and Bumpy says that thinking is what he can do best, (also collecting belly button lint). Bumpy pauses to think and another penny falls on him. Bumpy then says he wonders how many pennies the bank can hold, he puts the penny into the piggy bank and it starts shaking and rumbling. Mr Bumpy, Squishington and Molly Coddle then run away from the piggy bank and it explodes while pennies flying though the air. A broken piece of the piggy bank lands on Bumpy's head, Molly becomes concerned about this and tell Bumpy that maybe he should let his brain rest tonight. At Mr. Bumpy's Nest, Bumpy slowly walks to his bed feeling tired and slightly disgruntled as more pennies hit him on the head. Bumpy picks up an ice pack and applies it to his aching head. A few more pennies hit him and he becomes more annoyed. Meanwhile, Molly Coddle is trying to sleep in her bed but can hear the repeating clinking of the pennies. Molly starts tossing and turning, she gets out of bed and looks at her alarm clock. Molly becomes annoyed that Bumpy is thinking in his sleep and goes up to see him. Molly and Squishington enter Mr. Bumpy's Nest, Squishy calls out to Bumpy, and Molly walks towards a small pile of pennies. Molly says that she recognizes that clinking anywhere and brushes off the pennies that Bumpy was buried under. Mr. Bumpy wakes up and stretches, he tells his friends that they cannot believe the dream he just had, Molly picks up a penny and Bumpy is disappointed that it wasn't a dream and that it is stil happening to him. Squishy tells Bumpy that the constant clinking is keeping them all awake, Squish then ask Bumpy if he can "think of a way to stop it". Just then a big rumble is heard, Molly cries out "NO" and hundreds of more pennies fall onto them. Bumpy, Molly and Squishy stick their heads up from the pile of pennies, Molly looks at Squishy angrily for suggesting the idea and Squishy mutters "a penny for your thoughts." Later that night, Squishington sets up a cardboard cut out of Mr. Bumpy, he pretend to talk to the cardboard cut out, he then winks to the real Mr. Bumpy, who is wearing a cowboy disguise to trick the pennies. A penny falls onto the cardboard decoy and Bumpy is relieved, he then says that he is finally rid of those pennies for good. Just then, Bumpy then sneezes and his big black mustache falls off his nose, foiling his disguise. The penny then stops in mid air, the penny with a life of it's own then taps the cardboard decoy, looks at the real Bumpy and back at the decoy. The penny then face Bumpy and comes charging at him in full speed, Bumpy then screams in terror and the penny hits him in the head. Bumpy comes out from under the bed and another penny lands on his head. Bumpy then snaps and starts screaming, he runs thoughout the bedroom trying to escape his penny curse. Squishington is then hiding in a cardboard box, he gestures Bumpy to hide inside and Bumpy jumps into the box for safety. Squishington whispers "I wonder where the pennies are", Bumpy then says "let me think", he eye stalks peek though the box lid and says "only one more". Squish becomes worried and ask "only one more" and a giant size penny comes crashing down and crushes the box with the two monsters inside it. Eventually, Bumpy decides there is no choice but to leave, Bumpy is shown carrying a suitcase and sadly says farewell to his best friend Squishington. More pennies drop onto Bumpy as he tells his friend he can visit him anytime, Squishington is upset and ask his friend where is he going and how will he find him. Bumpy sadly accepts his horrible curse and says he doesn't know where he will end up but just to follow the trail of pennies, saying he is sure he won't be hard to find. Squishy is heartbroken and says he has one last question before they part, Squish then ask Bumpy "why did he want all the pennies for?" Bumpy then stops the ponder the question, he then admits that he doesn't have a clue and he never thought about it. Squishington then stops to listen, hearing that everything has gone quiet. Squishington then ask Bumpy "do you think," Bumpy then freaks out and shouts out "don't say that word". Squish then stops and looks up, seeing that the pennies has stopped falling because Bumpy doesn't have anymore thoughts. Bumpy is now relieved, he shouts out "I'm cured" and throws away his suitcase. Bumpy is filled with joy now he doesn't have a thought in his head anymore. Squishington then laughs and says that he is glad it's over, Bumpy agrees with him and now everything can go back to normal abnormality around here. Squishy laughs again and says that it's funny that he didn't offer a "gold brick" for his thoughts. Bumpy then laughs out loud and says it was a good think Squish didn't say it, Bumpy then stops and looks up, realizing the big mistake they just made. Just then a 14 kilo gold brick comes falling out of the sky and heading towards the two little monsters. Squishington and Mr. Bumpy both scream in terror as the huge gold brick is about to land on them. The screen fades to black assuming that the falling brick hit them, ending the episode. Quotes '''Mr. Bumpy: Squisher! You gotta tell me how you do it. You're always thinking radom thoughs! What is your secret, Man?! Mr. Bumpy: 'Nuts! I guess I wasn't meant to be a great thinker... '''Squishington: '''What you need is a little "brain food" Mr. Bumpy. Bon Appetite! '''Fish: '''If you try, I'll give you such a pinch... ''(slaps Bumpy hard with his tail) '''Squishington: '''Hmmm, maybe we should start eating at smaller portions... '''Squishington: '''Perhaps you are having a metal block, Mr. Bumpy. You undoubtedly have thoughts but they cannot get through. It is like a log jam, all we need to do is unclog your brain and the thoughts will flow.... '''Mr. Bumpy: '''But how?... '''Squishington: With Plastic explosives of course. Mr. Bumpy: '''Is this gonna hurt? '''Squishington: '''Not according to the latest Plastic Sportsmen magazine, it shouldn't be worse than pulling off a bandage. '''Mr. Bumpy: '''I think it worked too... YES! I can think! I can THIIIINK! '''Mr. Bumpy: '''Wow. So that's what they wear under their kilts. '''Squishington: '''Gee Mr. Bumpy, you're quite the thinker... '''Mr. Bumpy: '''Thinking is what I do best.... Next to cleaning lint out of belly buttons, that is. '''Mr. Bumpy: ''(upset)'' And don’t worry, you are always welcome to visit anytime my best friend, Squish. Squishington: '''But where are you going? How will I find you? '''Mr. Bumpy: '''Oh, I don’t know were I’ll end up so… Just follow the trail of pennies. I’m sure I won’t be hard to find. '''Squishington: '''I have one last question before we part… What did you want all the pennies for, Mr. Bumpy? '''Mr. Bumpy: '''You know I don’t have a clue… I never thought of that I guess. Trivia * The name of this episode is an idiom that means "What are you thinking?". * Mr. Bumpy uses a dentist drill to break into the piggy bank, the drill also appeared in the episode Hocus Dopus when Bumpy says the solution to cure Squish is to operate on him. * '''Goof: In the scene when Mr. Bumpy is about to be flung into the air by the catapult, the wires attached to the Bumpy puppet are visible for a few frames. * Goof: When Mr Bumpy sneezes the mustache off his face, a rod is shown holding the mustache. * Goof: In the scene where Mr Bumpy tosses the suitcase into the air, the suitcase completely disappears in the final frames. * The line that the Fish says is from a classic Looney Tunes cartoon, when Bugs Bunny tells Elmer Fudd to go hunt elephants, an angry elephant tells him "if you try, I'll give you such a pinch" and whacks him into the ground. * Mr. Bumpy says "Thinking is what I do best", this is similar to Tigger's catch praise, "Bouncing is what Tiggers do best". Jim Cummings is the voice of both Mr. Bumpy and Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. * The plot to the episode is similar to the Greek Myth of the Midas touch. Everything King Midas touched turn to gold, similar to Mr. Bumpy whenever he had a thought a penny would appear. Just like King Midas, Bumpy learned that having too much of a good thing is bad. Gallery Bumpy with the heavy piggy.JPG Mr Bumpy trying to lift up the piggy bank.JPG Mr Bumpys piggy bank.JPG Looking side the piggy.JPG Put the piggy down.JPG Bumpy with piggy in his hands.JPG Its hammer time.JPG Bumpy picking up the meat mallet.JPG Looking through the slot.JPG Cant believe it broked the hammer.JPG The mallet cracking into itty bitty pieces.JPG Time for a game of whack a piggy.JPG Time to bring out the professional tools.JPG Bumpy walking off screen to fetch something.JPG Bumpy chucking away the hammer.JPG Bumpy riding the drill.JPG Bumpy cartoon jackhammering.JPG Bumpy with the big bad drill.JPG Bumpy pushing away the operating table.JPG Did it work nah.JPG Out of control drill.JPG Close up of bumpys schnoz.JPG Bumpy overboard.JPG Here comes the bumpy express.JPG Bumpy karate bow.JPG Bumpy sliding into action.JPG Train with a pig on the road.JPG Bumpy hurting his hand with karate chop.JPG Karater chop bumpy.JPG Teenage monster ninja bumpy.JPG Bumpy about to push the piggy.JPG That does it youre going down piggy.JPG Bumpy shaken up by karate chop.JPG Pig being squashed before bouncing up.JPG Bumpy smiling after pushing the pig.JPG Bumpy about to drop the pig off the shelf.JPG This is going to be painful isnt it.JPG Bumpy watching the pig fly up.JPG Piggy bouncing back up.JPG Bumpy being squashed by a heavy piggy.JPG AROOOOGAAA.JPG This face is hilarious look at that.JPG Bumpy with pig in mouth.JPG Bumpy at half bug eyed face.JPG Circular wipe out.JPG Bumpy giving it the old heave ho.JPG Bumpy struggling to carry the piggy to the catipult.JPG Bumpy carrying the piggy bank to the catipult.JPG Bumpy trying to get his hands out.JPG Bumpy with his fingers stuck under the pig.JPG Into the catipult you go.JPG Bumpy about to be flung into the air.JPG Are those strings showing there.JPG Bumpy in a whole heap of trouble.JPG Empty catipult.JPG Ally oop.JPG Bumpy being flung into the air.JPG Marks in the walls.JPG Slipping down the wall.JPG KA SPLAT.JPG Ooh right in the bumpables.JPG Bumpy being crushed by the piggy again.JPG Bumpy with pieces of wall stuck on his eyes.JPG Triangle screen wipe.JPG Bumpy with bubble eyes.JPG Ooh thats gonna hurt.JPG Squishy enters and sees Bumpy is puzzled about something.JPG I just gotta think of a way to get some loot.JPG Bump on a log.JPG Bumpy holding onto the freshly made penny.JPG A penny falling onto Mr Bumpys head.JPG A penny for your thoughts Mr Bumpy.JPG Bumpy getting a bright idea.JPG Mr Bumpy a Penny for my thoughts.JPG Mr Bumpy Did you sayyy.JPG CHA CHING.JPG Mr bumpy this means im gonna get a penny.JPG Bumpy squishington do you know what this means.JPG Bumpy on one knee.JPG Bumpy getting ready to think.JPG Mr Bumpy Everytime I get a thought.JPG Bumpy looking if thinking worked.JPG Mr bumpy thinking is hard.JPG Mr bumpy trying to think hard.JPG Squishy watching the sky.JPG Squishy watching bumpy think.JPG Bumpy thinking even harder.JPG Thats funny it worked the last time.JPG Bumpys thinking skills arent working.JPG Bumpy straining himself.JPG PFYF3.JPG PFYF2.JPG PDYF1.JPG PFYF6.JPG PFYF5.JPG PFYF4.JPG PFYF9.JPG PFYF8.JPG PFYF7.JPG Bumpys pleading.JPG Bumpy begging Squisher.JPG PFYF10.JPG Bumpy seeking Squishys help.JPG How do you do it Man.JPG Hundreds of random thoughts.JPG Squishington pondering.JPG Side view of squishington.JPG Squish zoom in face.JPG Good puppy bumpy.JPG Squishy patting the thinking hat.JPG Bumpy wearing a thinking cap.JPG The gizmo is switched on.JPG Squish ready to flip the switch.JPG Squish about to switch on the gizmo.JPG Squish pondering some more.JPG Bumpy with the thinking cap.JPG The thinking cap shaking.JPG Squish about to turn up the dial.JPG Just a liiiiiitle bit more.JPG Squishy thinking about turning up the juice.JPG Warning warning danger danger.JPG Bumpy being overwhelmed by the gizmo.JPG Dial cranked all the way up usually not a good sign.JPG Pupils smears.JPG Double pupils smears.JPG Systems overpowering.JPG Here comes the boom.JPG Its gonna blow.JPG Looks like bumpy is turning into a mutant.JPG The deluted bumpy asking if they met before.JPG Squish asking Bumpy if he feels any smarter.JPG The helmet exploded.JPG Swirly eyed bumpy.JPG Hello have we me et.JPG Bumpy with his stalks twisted.JPG Meditation is not working for him.JPG Bumpy struggling to find inner peace.JPG Bumpy trying to meditate.JPG Bumpy trying harder to mediate.JPG Getting frustrated.JPG Bumpy getting fed up.JPG Squishy pushing a large dinner platter towards bumpy.JPG Bumpy saying that he wasnt meant to be a great thinker.JPG Bumpy saying nuts.JPG Bumpy hungry for some yummy fish.JPG Squishy saying bon appatite.JPG Squishy telling bumpy that he needs some brain food.JPG The fish ready to slap bumpy across the face.JPG If you try ill give you such a pinch talking fish.JPG The fish coming to life and threatening bumpy.JPG Squish in the middle of a pause.JPG Bumpy landing on his head and making the bug eyes.JPG Bumpy slapped by the angry fish.JPG Squish using plastic explosives on bumpy.JPG The angry fish leaving in a huff.JPG Squish saying maybe they should try smaller portions.JPG Squishy being an egghead.JPG Squish explaining his theory to bumpy.JPG Squish saying that bumpy does have thoughts but have trouble getting out.JPG Squishy adorable face.JPG Squish explaining his log jam idea.JPG Look at squishys little pink tongue its so cute.JPG Bumpy asking but how.JPG Bumpy looking unsure about this.JPG Bumpy with wires attached.JPG Squish holding up a magazine.JPG Bumpy asking if this will hurt.JPG With plastic explosives of course.JPG Screams of terror sound effect.JPG Cut to scene of taking off a banage.JPG Squish saying it wont hurt more than taking off a bandage.JPG Squishy looking hopeful if the explosion worked.JPG SHABOOOM.JPG Squish using explosives like wile e coyote.JPG Bumpy badly burnt from the big kaboom.JPG Bumpy burnt and cross eyed.JPG Bumpy going derp in the night.JPG Bumpy coughing up one more log.JPG Squishy seeing that they got rid of the log jam.JPG Bumpy coughing up the logs that were jamming his mind.JPG Bumpys appithany that he can think.JPG A penny drops onto blacken bumpy.JPG Blacken bumpy trying to think.JPG Squish listening to bumpys thoughts.JPG Bumpy two plus two is four.JPG I CAN THIIIIIIINK.JPG Bumpy so thats what they wear under their kilts.JPG Bumpy saying wow.JPG Crazy bloodshot eyes bumpy.JPG Squishy saying bumpy is a good thinker.JPG The entire bedroom filled with pennies.JPG Pennies from the heavens.JPG Next to cleaning lint out of belly buttons that is.JPG Bumpy thinking is what i do best.JPG Bumpy filled with pride.JPG Bumpy with his tongue out while thinking.JPG Bumpy holding another penny in his hand.JPG Bumpy earning another penny.JPG The piggy is ready to burst.JPG The piggy bank is beginning to rumble.JPG Bumpy about to put another penny in the piggy bank.JPG Bumpy molly and squishy running away from the explosion.JPG Bumpy springing out of the way.JPG Bumpy about to jump out of the way.JPG Bumpy and molly after the explosion.JPG Everybody duck.JPG Pennies flying out of the explosion.JPG Here lies one broken piggy bank.JPG Bumpy rubbing his head after the impact.JPG The pig head landing on bumpy.JPG Bumpy getting annoyed by his penny powers.JPG Bumpy sulking to his bed.JPG Molly telling bumpy to give his brain a break tonight.JPG Bumpy trying to get some rest.JPG Bumpy feeling disgruntled.JPG Bumpy feeling tired.JPG Bumpy getting sick of the falling pennies.JPG Bumpy getting clinked by another penny.JPG Bumpy wearing an ice pack.JPG Molly tossing and turning.JPG Molly turning in bed.JPG Molly asleep.JPG Molly sitting by her bedside.JPG Molly getting out of bed.JPG Molly getting annoyed by the constant clinking noise.JPG Molly about to get to the bottom of this.JPG Molly annoyed that bumpy thinks in his sleep.JPG Molly seeing that it is late.JPG Molly i know that clinking anywhere.JPG Molly going to the penny pile in the middle of bumpys nest.JPG Molly and squish entering the nest.JPG Bumpy rubbing his tired eyes.JPG Bumpy stretching after that uncomfortable nap.JPG Molly brushing the pennies off bumpy.JPG Bumpy up to his armpits in pennies.JPG Molly showing bumpy one of the pennies.JPG You wont believe the dream i just had.JPG Squish asking his bumpy could think of a way to stop this.JPG Squish saying that the clinking is interupting their sleep.JPG Bumpy disapointed that it wasnt a dream.JPG Its raining coins.JPG Molly looking worried.JPG Molly crying out NO.JPG Squish coming out from the pile of pennies.JPG Looks like scrooge mcducks swimming pool.JPG Avalanche of coins.JPG Squish setting up the cardboard cut out to trick the pennies.JPG Squish sheepishly muttering penny for your thoughts.JPG Molly and bumpy coming out from the pile of pennies.JPG Winky thumps up.JPG Squish emphasising that its mr bumpy.JPG Squish saying hello to the mr bumpy decoy.JPG Squish smiling as the decoy worked.JPG The penny bouncing off the decoy.JPG Bumpy looking like yosemite sam.JPG Bumpy sneezing off the moustache.JPG Bumpy about to sneeze because the moustache was tickling his nose.JPG Bumpy believing he is free and the pennies will leave him alone.JPG The penny tapping the decoy.JPG The penny pausing in mid air.JPG Bumpy exposed without his moustache.JPG Bumpy looking down at the moustache.JPG Cowboy bumpy in a big heap of trouble.JPG The penny looking at the decoy and back at bumpy.JPG Bumpy about to be attacked by a mean penny.JPG The penny getting ready to charge.JPG The penny knows that it is not the real bumpy.JPG Bumpy getting knocked under the bed.JPG Bumpy getting hit with the mean penny.JPG Bumpy screaming so hard his hat flew off.JPG Bumpy getting clinked again before having a breakdown.JPG Bumpy peeking out from under the bed.JPG Screen panning to the other side of bed.JPG Bumpy going the other way.JPG Bumpy trying to run away from the pennies.JPG Bumpy screaming as the pennies are driving him nuts.JPG Bumpy skidding to the cardboard box.JPG Squishy signalling bumpy to hide in the shoe box.JPG Bumpy with penny madness.JPG Bumpy looking up to see if there are anymore pennies.JPG I wonder where the pennies are.JPG Bumpy jumping into the box for safety.JPG Big elipsing shadow.JPG Bumpy hiding back into the box.JPG Bumpy saying there is just one.JPG Bumpy accepting his horrible curse.JPG Mr bumpy packing his bags and deciding he must leave.JPG The big gigantic penny squashing the two little monsters.JPG Squish watching another penny bounce off bumpys head.JPG Bumpy saying farewell to his best friend.JPG Bumpy going cross eyed as another penny hits him.JPG How will i find yoooou.JPG But where will you go.JPG Bumpy telling squish he can visit him anytime.JPG Just follow the trail of pennies.JPG Bumpy i dont know where i will end up.JPG Bumpy upset and he doesnt know where he is going.JPG Squishy closing his eyes.JPG I just have one last question before we part.JPG Im sure i wont be hard to find.JPG You know I dont have a clue.JPG Bumpy pondering why did he need the pennies in the first place.JPG What did you need all the pennies for mr bumpy.JPG Squishy you dont think.JPG Squishy seeing that everything has gone quiet.JPG I never thought about it i guess.JPG Bumpy realizing he is cured.JPG Squish seeing the pennies stopped falling.JPG Bumpy DONT SAY THAT WORD.JPG I dont have a thought in my HEAD anymore.JPG Mr Bumpy IM CURED throwing away suitcase.JPG Mr bumpy Im cured.JPG Bumpy meee too.JPG Well im glad thats over with.JPG Squishy giggling adorably.JPG Bumpy glad that everthing is normal again.JPG Abnormality around here.JPG Now things can get back to normal.JPG Squish this is kinda funny.JPG Squish you know mr bumpy.JPG Squishy laughing again.JPG Squishy huh.JPG I didnt offer a gold brick for your thoughts.JPG Squishy but it was a good thing.JPG Bumpy good thing you didnt.JPG Bumpy laughing at the idea.JPG Bumpy saying yeah.JPG Birds eye view of the screaming little monsters.JPG 14 kilo brick coming down.JPG Bumpy realizing the huge mistake he made.JPG The screen turning black as the episode ends with them getting squashed.JPG Squishington and bumpy screaming as the brick heads toward them.JPG Squish and bumpy freaking out as a brick falls.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes